As the use of cloud-based platforms continues to evolve, cloud architectures are becoming more complex. For example, many cloud-based platforms include hybrid clouds. An Intercloud Fabric (ICF), such as an ICF available commercially from Cisco Systems, Inc., of San Jose, Calif., is an enterprise-centric hybrid cloud solution which extends enterprise infrastructures of customers to public clouds in order to fulfill hybrid cloud use cases such as workload migration, cloud bursting, and disaster recovery. An ICF generally allows an enterprise to effectively recreate its data center within a public cloud.
Multiclouds adds additional public clouds to architectures which use hybrid clouds. That is, multiclouds adds more clouds to the mix than a conventional hybrid cloud, which typically pairs a private cloud and a public cloud. A multicloud architecture may include clouds supported by two or more public infrastructures such as a service (IaaS) provider, a platform as a service (PaaS) provider, and a software as a service (SaaS) provider. The ability to scale multiclouds in a hybrid cloud architecture is critical to allow for the efficient implementation of a multicloud architecture.